


New Story Idea

by MusicHeart08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Not a Story, Serial Killer Tom Riddle, Voldemort Raises Harry Potter, just an idea, will publish soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Story Concept:Modern World au where Voldemort is a Serial Killer that raises Harry after killing his parents.Ideas Welcomed
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	New Story Idea

**_Here is an idea I came up with after watching the movie Room._ **

**Concept:** Serial Killer Voldemort raises Harry after killing off his parents.

**Full Scenario:**

On Halloween night, Lily and James Potter were murdered in their home, and while a body had never been recovered, it was assumed that their child, Harry, was killed as well. Another family that had become victims of the infamous serial killer, Voldemort. 

However, little to the knowledge of anyone, Harry was not killed. After killing off his parents, Voldemort had taken the baby and disappeared into the night.

For eleven years, Harry was raised alone inside a small shed deep within the woods, isolated from the world he was not allowed into. His Papa was the only safe person in the world, and the only person in Harry’s life.

One day, brave little Harry decides to leave his small world, and adventure into the unknown.

After someone had found the small boy wandering in the dark and cold woods alone, they took Harry to the hospital immediately.

Where the truth was revealed, Harry Potter was alive.

Now, Harry experiences everything for the first time in his life. New places to go, new faces and names to learn, everything was new.

However, the question still remains.

Why, out of all his victims, did Voldemort let Harry Potter live?

And how far is he willing to go to get his son back?

_**There you are folks** _

_**Let me know what you think of my idea, and if you have some thoughts or ideas as well**_.


End file.
